Warrior Elleth
by Sarmatianknightwannabe
Summary: What if there was once a race of elves that was banished? They devoted themselve to WAR. They all died, well, all but one. This is her story.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing except for the plot that I create and the Main Character.

Warrior Elleth.

Prologue

Legolas was walking through the gardens at Rivendell. Not really watching where he was going. He was thinking about the upcoming council meeting. He finally came to a bench that was facing a statue of an elleth, that was weeping. The elleth had really short hair, which was odd since most elves had long hair. He sat down on the bench, and stared at the statue. When all of a sudden a lightening bolt comes down and hits the statue. Legolas jumps up off the bench and looks up. Not a single cloud in the sky. He looks back at the statue. He notices light coming from the statue. The light was starting to make patterns on the statue ( A/N: sort of like henna art). The light gets so bright that Legolas has to look away. When the light is gone he looks back and sees a female elf laying on the ground unconsciousness. He runs over to her and picks her up and sees that she is still alive. He runs out of the gardens to the healing halls, yelling for Lord Elrond.

A/N: so what do you think? If you are interested then leave a review. All will be explained in later chapters on who she is. A little warning. I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE HISTORY OF ELVES BUT IM WILLING TO LEARN. This story is an idea I had.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing except for the plot that I create and the Main Character.

Warrior Elleth.

Chapter 1 (revised, hopefully; it's better this time around. :) )

When Legolas got to a room, he laid the elleth on a bed. It was a simple room. One bed, two chairs, a night stand, and a window facing the gardens. While Legolas was waiting for Lord Elrond to show up. He studied the elleth. She had really short red hair, she was very tan, and very toned like she had dedicated her entire life to hard work. Her clothes were also strange. All she was wearing was a breast band and a pair of pants both of elvish design. She also wore a belt that looked like it might have a dagger for a buckle but he wasn't sure.

Lord Elrond runs into the room. "What's the problem Legolas?" He asks.

"When I was in the gardens. I was standing by a statue when all of a sudden the statue was hit with a lightning bolt. The statue at first was unaffected. But then this light started to shine from the statue in a weird design. The light got so bright. I had to turn away. When the light was gone, I looked back and found this elleth where the statue once was. She hasn't woken up yet, and I don't see any injuries." Legolas answers looking a little worried and bewildered.

"By chance it wasn't the statue of the weeping elleth with short hair was it?" Elrond asks.

"It was, why?" Legolas asks. He sits down in a chair.

"Because that statue was given to us by the royal family of the Kellith Elves. Shortly after receiving the statue the whole royal family was brutally murdered by its own people. All expect the princess. She disappeared shortly after the statue was made. Nobody knows where she went." Elrond says while checking the elleth for injuries. Finding none he sits down in the other chair. "Soon after the deaths. The whole Kellith community was banished for treason and murder. There weren't that many to begin with only about 200 elves in the whole community. But each and everyone was banished. Back then elves were a peaceful race. The only race that was never peaceful was the Kelliths. They devoted them selves to war. If there was a war to fight. You could always count on the Kelliths to be in it. They slowly started to die out. The depended on the royal family to survive. It was only after they killed the royal family that they understood that. The Kelliths were known for three things. Their great battle skills, their weapons, and their body art. They could hide their body art with make up. If she is who I think she is, then she could be an asset to our side in the upcoming war." He finally says.

"Why?" asks Legolas.

"Because she has been asleep for the last two ages. And she is the last of her race to be alive." Says Elrond.

Legolas looks at Lord Elrond then at the elleth. "Yea, but who is she?"

"We will have to wait until she wakes up to get the answers to that question. But I have my suspicions." Lord Elrond says while looking at the elleth.

A/N: so what do you think? I know that there was never a race of elves called Kellith (Kel li th). Remember I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE HISTORY OF ELVES BUT I'M WILLING TO LEARN. This story is an idea I had one day. And yes it is an AU story. Please review. I need your feed back. And if anybody knows how to say warrior in elvish ( not elfish ) as in a female name please tell me or I'll make up my own name.


	3. Dear Readers

Dear readers:

Hi this is Sarmatianknightwannabe. Yes I'm alive. I'm just having trouble writing the next chapter. And I was wondering if someone would help me write it, since I'm not that good with writing with point of views. I'm also bad with grammar. Teachers have tried to teach me grammar but all have failed. Who ever wants to help I'll message them my ideas and what I have written so far. Please email me if you are interested in helping. My email address is in my profile.

I want to thank all of my reviewers. Even the ones that wrote a flame. Because even a flame counts. And thank you for sending me info on how to find out more about the history.

Sincerely,

Sarmatianknightwannabe


End file.
